Recently, with the progress of information processing technology including network technology etc., the technology relating to controlling access from a client to a server has also made an outstanding progress. For example, there is the following login managing method as the technology relating to the access control. In this method, a user inputs the information for authentication, and logs into the first site on the network. After the login, a login to the second site is attempted by tracing the link from the first site. In this case, in the first site, the information for authentication is added to the address for access to the second site, and provided for the access.
In addition, there is, for example, the following DNS (domain name system) server as a technique relating to access control. According to the information included in a name solution request message, the DNS server acquires the attribute information about a user as a transmitter not included in the name solution request message, and solves the name according to the attribute information.
There is also the following technology as the technology relating to access control. The DNS server stores user identification information for access to a plurality of IP addresses and each IP address associated with a host name. An address designation unit refers to the stored information, designates the IP address associated with the user from the identification information about the user and the host name, and transmits a reply to the user.